


take me o-over

by rxcrcfllptrs



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-05 04:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17911703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxcrcfllptrs/pseuds/rxcrcfllptrs
Summary: Based on this prompt:A:*accidentally brushes hand against B's*B:*aggressively holds A's hand*B:fucking commit to it, coward





	take me o-over

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Matt Nathanson's "[Best Drugs](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFINJVwUr8)". Might continue this, we'll see.

It's happenstance, really, the precinct is bustling and there's too many people and too many things going on. Connor's certain he's bumped into several people already, always an apology and a sorry smile on his face when they look up to see him. Most regard him with understanding, or grunt and move on, though there is always Officer Reed with a harsh shove and a murmured insult. It's a stressful day, tension knotting people up in different ways.

And then he brushes with RK800-60, _Sixty_. He thinks nothing of it, of the strange static charge that jumps between them, and the skipped beat to a scrambled tempo in Connor's thirium pump. He thinks nothing of it, until he could feel Sixty's firm hand envelop his. "Fucking commit, you coward," Sixty murmurs, grounding Connor right at that moment. Intimately aware of the right here, right now.

With very little to go on, Connor plays dumb. "I'm sorry, what?" he tilts his head in a more innocent expression of confusion, but his yellowing LED betrays the system diagnostics he's running in the background.

"You think you're so sly," Sixty says, and Connor feels the slightest bit chastised, like a child caught out in a lie. Grip still firm on his hand, Sixty drags him to the empty break room. Pushes him up a wall and their faces are so, so close. Connor can feel the breath from Sixty's mouth.

Identical faces staring each other down, Connor can feel himself overheating, breathing growing heavier as a result. The close proximity isn't helping. Sixty is looking at him intently, searching his face for _something_ , Connor isn't sure what. "Is there anything wrong?" he dares to ask, pants punctuating each word. Then, the grip on him, the hand on his chest, all fall away.

"Nothing," Sixty says finally, but it sure doesn't _feel_ like nothing. "It's _nothing_ ," as though in response to Connor's thoughts, but Sixty is shaking his head, clearly lost in his own. "Don't worry about it," the other android takes a step back, ample space now between him and Connor.

Sixty leaves the room. Leaving Connor with his yellow LED and questions burning in him, begging to be answered. _Happenstance, really._


End file.
